Electrostatic spray guns utilizing air spray atomization are old and well known in the art. Such guns typically have a fluid nozzle, an air cap situated over the fluid nozzle and a retaining ring holding the air cap to the body of the gun. Pivoting spray guns such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,734 have been designed for use on painting robots to enable the gun to reach into isolated areas and for ease of programing the robot. Angle headed spray guns have also been utilized as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,804. Such a process though, involves tilting the entire body of the spray gun and providing a special body to do so. Such guns also are not easily adjustable as to angle and for any changes in angle to result, the robot program must be altered.